


Fox and Tanuki

by Figgyfan14



Series: Pets [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pets, Animal Traits, Cat-Sakura, Cat-Sasuke, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Multi, Pets and Owners, Tanuki-Gaara, fox-naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a genetically enhanced pet with an owner that's much too easily talked into Play Dates and a mate that's much too sleepy for his liking.<br/>Or, just a little one-shot I wrote within my new Pets universe. Naruto/Gaara smut, and some fluffy bits of friendship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox and Tanuki

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write this after I was pleased with "Kittens Don't Like Showers" and it was appreciated by those who read it, so here goes! Hope you like it!

Round One  
~*~

Naruto thinks about his first day with his owner sometimes. It's usually when he's left at home while Shikamaru is away. He thinks about his first day in the huge home, the way the lawyer had given him a bath and dried him off, even giving him his own bed. Naruto was only twelve at the time, and he hadn't even known humans could ever be so nice. He was shunned from the time he could remember, and he didn't even know why until he'd overheard Shikamaru on the phone that day.

“Yes, Temari, a fox… No, nine! Yeah, can you believe it? Shhhh, don't draw attention... Yeah... Bring Gaara, he's skittish around people. Maybe he'll calm down around another pet.” Shikamaru, though at the time Naruto didn't know it, had been taking a very big risk to bring him home.

Genetically enhanced pets like Naruto were extremely rare and often dangerous.

The fox looked back at his tails and tried to count them, but he didn't really know how to do that. He thought there were nine, though. It seemed like a number he'd heard before. The boy waved them and smiled at the fluffy tails, not even noticing that Shikamaru was watching him from the doorway. The blonde lay on his stomach on the bed Shikamaru had given him, red ears perked and tails swishing in the air in a way he had no idea was considered cute until a soft chuckle snapped his attention back to the human.

A small whimper escaped him, even though he trusted this human more than any he'd ever met before. A soft hushing noise quieted him, and Shikamaru had stepped into the room, kneeling next to Naruto’s bed.

“I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Shikamaru. I have a friend coming to meet you, named Temari. She's bringing her tanuki, Gaara. Do you have a name, kit?” Shikamaru had spoken so calmly and softly that Naruto relaxed, and he slowly nodded. “Good… Would you mind telling me?”

He had never told someone his name before. It was a name he only called himself up until that point, and his heart pounded in his chest as he stuttered it out. “N-Naruto.” He whispered, throat scratchy from disuse.

He never did a lot of talking back then.

Naruto stares at Gaara, asleep on the bed next to him, as he thinks about it now. He'd been so fragile back then, so weak. Shikamaru taking him in had undoubtedly saved his life. At sixteen, Naruto is no longer fragile. He's grown into a strong and energetic pet, and Shikamaru teases him and plays with him like he isn't a freak of nature. Naruto knows he is every time Shikamaru clips the black leash to his bright orange collar and people stare at them on their walks, but his owner has never treated him differently for his abnormality.

Naruto is tired of waiting for Gaara to wake up, poking the other pet’s ribs and grinning at the grumble and glare this gets him. “Gaara. Hey. Ra. Come on, come play with me!” He whispers, not enough of an asshole to wake him up with full volume.

Gaara grumbles curses and rolls onto his stomach, hugging his pillow. Naruto sighs and stares at him for a moment before starting to play with the sensitive black ears that stick up out of red hair. He gets no reaction, so he moves on to rubbing at Gaara’s neck and shoulders. A soft groan from the tanuki makes him smirk, and his hands play over Gaara’s back, hitting every sweet spot he knows and working their way down with a sureness that speaks of experience.

Nothing could have kept Gaara asleep for long with Naruto’s hands on him. He gives the ginger’s ass a squeeze and a moan escapes him, the tanuki turning his head to look at Naruto through slitted, lust-filled eyes. “Sleep is overrated.” He mumbles, and Naruto laughs shortly, running his hands down the backs of Gaara’s thighs.

“Mmm, you're so pale and perfect, Ra.” He murmurs, shifting down the bed so he can kiss and nip and suck at the perfect globes of his mate’s ass. This gets another moan from Gaara, and he wiggles his hips to push up onto his knees, spreading his legs for Naruto’s fingers to dip down and press inside him. The tanuki’s tail shifts to one side, and he snatches the lube off the bedside table, handing it to Naruto, who starts to prep him.

Naruto sucks marks onto Gaara’s thighs as he stretches him, and strokes his tail with the other hand, getting whines and whimpers from the tanuki. It's a stark contrast from how quiet he had been when they first met, and Naruto knows he isn't the only one who needed the bond between them when he thinks about those times. When he bends his head down to lap at the back of his lover’s balls, he twists the fingers inside him to hit his prostate and relishes in the throaty moans it gets him.

“Fuck me already!” Gaara whines, glaring back at him and wriggling impatiently. The blonde smirks and bites down on his inner thigh, his mate’s breath hitching and his face going red at the high-pitched, pleasured noise he makes.

“Yes sir.” Naruto mock-salutes when he releases the already-bruising skin, and Gaara can't even glare at him now, eyes glazed with lust. It takes a moment for him to lube up, but the fox leans over his mate and steadies his hips with one hand as he slowly pushes into him.

Gaara isn't nearly as vocal a bottom as Naruto is, but he still moans as the fox starts a slow pace. The tanuki is still not fully awake, so Naruto sets the pace with hard, slow thrusts, purposefully dragging over Gaara’s prostate at every opportunity. It drives them both crazy, neither very patient people, but he keeps it up until Gaara is whining and demanding that he “hurry the fuck up before I flip us over and show you how to do it.”

Four sharp thrusts later, the ginger is coming with his teeth ripping into a pillow to stifle the growls and groans he's letting out, and Naruto is on the edge of orgasm, but he starts to swell in a way he's never heard of in any other pets beside himself and Gaara. He's not sure why it happens in them but not others, but he's come to expect it and groans as the knot seals them together while he comes.

They're stuck for twenty minutes like that, but Naruto just nuzzles at Gaara’s neck and presses kisses to his shoulders until he can pull out and flop onto his back next to his mate. The tanuki is looking only slightly more awake than when they started, but he curls into Naruto’s side happily as their breathing calms and their pulses slow.

“Round two?” The blonde eventually asks, and the glare he gets from Gaara is strong enough to make him laugh.

Well. Round one is enough for now, he supposes. His life has improved a lot since Shikamaru found him in that alley and introduced him to Gaara and his owner Temari. There isn't much he could ask for.

Or he thinks so until that asshole of a cat and the beautiful pink beauty that is his mate walks into their lives. Shikamaru just had to let Ino talk him into a play date, huh?

 

Round Two  
~*~

They aren't children, damn it, and they don't need to be taken to some dumb park for a play date.

Naruto informs Shikamaru of this for the third time as he pulls up next to the flashy red car that is unmistakably Ino’s. He gets nothing but a sigh and a mumble about “behaving his troublesome ass for two minutes” for his thoughts, though, and Gaara rolls his eyes when he looks to him for support. They can already see them, Ino sitting on a park bench with two cats (actually wearing pants, as is proper in public) sprawled on the grass under a nearby shade tree. A pink tail and a black tail are twined together as they appear to be reading something. Naruto snorts, looking at them, and crosses his arms over his chest.

He doesn't like it.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes at them and gets out, waving a hello to Ino as he ignores that they aren't following yet. He's rather relaxed for a pet owner, and Naruto doesn't notice it, but Gaara does. He's had other owners, unlike the fox. “Naruto, come on. Don't you want to… get out? Get some fresh air? We can ignore them if you want.” He prods, not wanting to disappoint Shikamaru or Temari by being difficult.

The blonde is much more stubborn than he, however. “But why! Look at them, they're… cats! And they're reading! What kind of pet reads!” He huffs, ears going back and lip curling as he watches them.

Gaara sighs. “What kind of pets get to split their time between two owners so they can stay together?” He points out quietly, as if saying it too loudly will suddenly break it, or them, or everything. Naruto’s ears fold against his head, but not with anger. His face has fallen into an almost guilty expression, and he gives Gaara a sideways look.

He doesn't know what he'd do if Shikamaru and Temari didn't let him and Gaara stay together.

“That's different.” He mumbles, but he knows he's lost. Unbuckling his seatbelt and fidgeting in his shorts, he sighs as well and kisses Gaara lightly on the lips before following him out of the car.

Naruto thinks that Gaara doesn't notice the looks they get when he steps out with his nine large, red tails, but the other is very observant. He sees the stares, hears the whispers. He notices the way Naruto doesn't hold his head as high in public, the way his ears are always folded back. Gaara sees it all and takes his mate’s hand, kissing his knuckles, before tugging him over toward the two cats. They're the only ones that don't stare when they see Naruto, rather looking at him curiously before going back to their book and conversation.

“Pride and Prejudice is obviously a better story than-” The pink-haired kitten is saying before she abruptly cuts off and frowns at them. Gaara blinks at her and drops gracefully into a crossed-legged pose across from them, pulling Naruto down into his lap when he refuses to sit.

“Hello.” The ginger knows he isn't the best in social situations, but having his mate to hide behind helps, and both cats are staring now.

“Can I help you?” The black-haired cat’s voice is bored and his eyes are blank as he stares at them, but Naruto is in enough of a mood to just huff and lean back against Gaara.

“I'm Naruto. This is Gaara. Shikamaru brought us to… Socialize or some shit.” He watches the flicker of annoyance that passes over both cats’ faces, and they turn to look over their shoulders at their owner in unison.

“She said we were just going to the park, not that she set up another-” The girl started, and the boy sighed and shrugged.

“I know, Sakura, but at least it isn't another-”

“Oh hell no, another dog would have driven me crazy, like-”

“Yeah, I don't even know how she thought that giant puppy Lee was-”

“Right?! It was ridiculous!”

Neither of them had finished a single sentence, but they somehow understood exactly what the other was saying, tails twining further together as they lean into each other and share smiles. It's completely ridiculous, and Naruto and Gaara both find that they're the ones staring now.

“What the fuck are you guys?” Naruto says a little too loudly and with far too much incredulity to be deemed polite. Gaara drops his forehead against the back of his shoulder to avoid the annoyed gazes of the two cats.

“Excuse me, but I'm not the one with the genetic enhancements here!” the pink-haired cat, Sakura, retorts, making Naruto hunch over and drop his eyes.

“Uh, sorry, I-” He starts to mumble, but the black-haired cat is chuckling.

“Sakura. Your hair and fur is pink. You obviously have some genetic enhancement.” He points out quietly, laughing as she whines and rolls away, onto her back.

“Saaaasuke! I was making a point! He has nine tails! And they're way more red than most foxes!” She argues, pointing to the fluffy appendages where they fall over Gaara’s leg and sway in the grass. He curls them into himself, looking slightly offended, but the other cat, Sasuke, is staring at them and humming in thought.

“Yeah, they aren't as pretty as the blue of the cat we met that time, but they do stand out more than your pink.” He agrees, and Gaara is wondering if these two are possibly the only people to have ever spoken so calmly about the genetic mutations.

It is warming Naruto up to them, at least. “Whoa, you met a cat with blue fur?” He asks, looking excited, and the pink-haired cat seems to brighten at the opportunity to share her, apparently vast, knowledge.

“Oh yes, and she had two tails as well! Her hair was blonde, too, so she had the same sort of dual color scheme you two have. There aren't many pets that have that, they're mostly genetically enhanced or half-breeds. In your case, possibly both, actually.” She stared at Naruto with an oddly concentrated expression, and he fidgets, pressing further into Gaara.

The tanuki clears his throat. “You seem to know a lot about this.” He comments, watching the two cats exchange a look and what could very well be a silent conversation.

It's Sasuke that responds. “We read a lot.” He finally says, and Naruto frowns, opening his mouth to question the validity of the response, but Gaara gives him a squeeze to shut him up. Things are going too well to hurt the possible friendship by being nosey.

“Naruto can't read.” He says instead, getting a whine from his mate that he smooths over with kisses to his shoulder.

“Can't…” Sakura frowns and looks like she wants to ask something, but stops herself. “Well, I guess that's a pretty common problem in pets…” She mutters instead, and Sasuke sighs, hand inching over to twine into hers.

“She wants to know if you don't want to learn or just haven't yet.” He says for her, and Naruto blinks in surprise.

“I-I just didn't think I would, I guess.” The blonde shrugs and Gaara draws him out of his mood with a nip to the back of his neck, a show of dominance that the fox can't pass up. “You little shit.” He growls, turning in the tanuki’s arms and pushing him back against the grass.

Sasuke and Sakura watch them wrestle with a mixture of amusement and disdain on their faces, as Gaara grins mischievously and rolls them with ease, pinning Naruto for a moment before the stronger male overwhelms him. They tussle, each nipping at the other and trying force each other into submission until Naruto finally gets Gaara pinned in a way he can't resist.

“Ha! Looks like I win round two as well!” The fox gloats as he presses Gaara against the ground and grins at him, getting a returning smile.

A soft snort draws their attention back to the cats, and Sasuke shakes his head. “They're still just as bad as dogs.” He sighs, standing and stretching before wandering over to sit by his owner, who smiles brightly and strokes a hand over his head.

He doesn't look particularly happy to be touched, but he dips his head in submission and she says something to him, too quiet for Gaara or Naruto to pick up, before going back to her conversation with Shikamaru. Sakura just giggles and gives them a small smile as she stands.

“I don't think you're quite as bad as the dogs… but I think it's time to go. Naruto… if you want to learn how to read, I can teach you.” She pauses, but just turns on her heel and saunters over to join her mate and owner instead of saying anything else.

Naruto is left to just sigh and collapse on top of Gaara, kissing the back of his neck. “I still won.” He mumbles, getting a chuckle from the tanuki even as he's shoved off and then cuddled like the kit he wishes he isn't. “I don't need to read.” He huffs, and his mate just hums noncommittally.

“Well, it took you longer to scare them away than I expected.” Shikamaru’s shadow falls over them, and his bored tone is somewhat more tired, as it usually is when he's been socializing.

Gaara shrugs at him, sitting up and taking Naruto with him. “It's only because this one wasn't talking at first.” He pulls them both to their feet, ignoring the indignant grumble that gets him.

Shikamaru just scoffs and jerks his head toward the car. “Come on. Let's get home before anything else bothersome can happen.” He starts toward the car without waiting for either, and Naruto and Gaara exchange a look before smiling and following after him.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Heh heh. Yeah, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos most appreciated!


End file.
